


Bittersweet Reunion

by CrimsonSun27



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Supernatural Elements, warning for canon-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSun27/pseuds/CrimsonSun27
Summary: After experiencing something terrible, Damien gets the chance to reunite with a old friend.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor & Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to give you a little link [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737410/chapters/66978934) for some content to what’s going on. 
> 
> This is my first time writing something for this really cool (and tragic) webseries, so I hope you like it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Who Killed Marklipier & its characters doesn’t belong to me, but all the good and amazing members of Team Marklipier & Mark himself.

Damien jolted himself awake. Breathing heavily, he opted to gather his bearings before starting to panic. He looked around, taking in his new surroundings, or a lack of thereof. Then he noticed something odd.

His body was…. _glowing?_

Mentally taking notes of this strange experience, he took a moment to look at himself to find out that yes, he is in fact glowing. A bright blue color caught in the midst of vast darkness…He can’t help but laugh at the thought. This feels far too crazy to be real. 

Perhaps if he pinches himself hard enough, he could wake up and see that everything that he has experienced was nothing more than a bad dream. He and Will could hang out together like they did in the old good days, and Celine could be happy with Mar-

A sharp pain pierced his head. Vision swimming in darkness, he reached for his neck, scratching at the invisible force tightening its grip.

_“Oh, and Damien? If you see Will, tell him I said hello."_

_Damien._

Damien.

“Damien!”

He gasped for air, chest moving in quick succession. Mind still reeling from the cruel revelation, he blankly gazed up to see another color in front of him. He blinked, vision clearing up to see the aura blending into his cool blue was none other a bright yet soft pink.

That voice. He recognized that voice, but it wasn’t the cold bite of a wolf hidden in sheep’s clothing. It was a gentle and concerned tone of a friend. His friend. 

“W-Will? Is that….Is that you? Are you really here?”

A sincere smile spread across his bespectacled face, softening his features. He could see tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

“Yes, it’s me. It’s really me, Damien. I’m here.”

He let out a chuckle then a laugh which soon became a sob. As the sob escalated into a cry, William gently wrapped himself around his friend, slowly massaging his back in comfort.

“I’m here.”


	2. Chapter 2

They remained together, blue mixing in pink as the two sat side to side. Neither one of them said a word, giving each other time to sort out their thoughts. Fortunately in a place like this, time was all they had.

“Will, I...I hope you don’t mind me asking, but...how...how did you…” 

_How did you end up here?_

Silence.

Damien cursed at himself. Of course he wouldn’t respond to such an insensitive question! God, he can be such a id-

“It happened after we parted ways in the manor. I was just wandering around the halls when all of a sudden I heard a voice. Me being the brave and strong colonel that I am, I turned around, ready to face whoever or whatever was sneaking behind my back.

But no one was there. After a while, I shrugged it off, thinking that it was just some lingering effects from the massive party last night. Then, at the corner of my eye, I saw it. A dark, shadowy figure. But before I could even defend myself, the blasted thing jumped at me. That’s when I woke up and found myself here. 

I’m not too sure how long I’ve been stuck here by my lonesome. Time appears to be non-existent, but somewhere along the way I’ve found myself with a few boons while trying to figure out what the hell is going on.”

“And what did you find?” Damien asked.

Will sighed. “Nothing good, I’m afraid. Not only did I discover our dear friend gallivanting around in my body, I noticed something else was there. I couldn't see what it was or where it was coming from, but somehow I _knew_ that the same couldn't apply to it, so I left." 

"So that's why Celine was so adamant on leaving. But if that's true, then...are we..." He grew pale. "Are we in danger-“

"We're not."

 _“...How_ do you know?" 

"Because I don't feel it anymore. Whenever Mark left, it went with him." 

Silence came back with a vengeance.

"So that's it?" Damien muttered. "We're just gonna give up? We're now stuck in this place and you're throwing in the towel?"

Will raised himself up from the ground. "Who says we are?"

"...What? Are you saying that.."

"That I have the most brilliant idea?" He replied, smiling as he began to pace back and forth. "Why yes, my dear friend, yes I have. Now it's not exactly foolproof and it might end up in complete and utter disaster..

But on the bright side, not only would it provide us a free 'get out of jail' card, but you could come back to life! B-But that's only theoretical, it might not actually wo-"

"I'm in."

Will stopped. Damien got up and began his approach.

“...Are you sure?” 

He reached out his hand towards him. 

“I am.”

They took a good look at each other, smiled, and clasped hands. The two colors that made up the two of them began to merge and then-

He woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to catch his breath, he rose up from the soft grass and looked around. He recognized this place. This was-

Suddenly, he heard a yelp coming from behind. Startled by the sudden noise, he turned around to see a elderly man dressed in gardening clothes.

“W-What on Earth…? I thought you were...But you….”

The elder looked up, then back down, and dropped his shovel. He tried to say something, but the strange man left before he could say a word. Now he was alone again, but at least he got something to start with.

With that in mind, he followed the man's lead and looked up. A balcony! That's a good start. Then he looked back down to where he was standing.

His heart started to feel heavy. _Did I…_

_Did I fal-_

A sharp pain struck the back of his head. Instinctively, he reached out to touch where it began to hurt, but when he brought his right hand back his face began to grow pale.

It was covered in red which meant that he was bleeding. Which meant he hurt his head. Which meant that he accidentally fe-

"No, that's not..." He uttered. "That's not _right_. I didn't accidentally fall, I was…"

Hidden deep down their subconscious, something clicked. And he remembered. 

_They_ remembered. 

A wave of discomfort crashed into (how should he refer to himself now? he? they? aw to hell with it, they can figure this out later) their brain like a tidal wave, causing them to take a literal step back. 

"M-Mirror." The fusion suddenly blurted out loud in a fit of hysteria. "I-We- _We_ need a mirror…"

After a few hours roaming in empty halls, they finally found what they were looking for. They just couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

Looking back at them with just as much awe and shock was a man wearing a black tuxedo with suspenders. Now normally they would be worried by the fact that their eyes are electric blue (of all colors) and their appearance is a bit unkempt (they look completely out of their minds), but who would give a crap about that right now. They have a _body_ again. They're **_alive_**.

A smile grew on their face. Soon they began to laugh. They laughed so hard and so loud that they even started to cry. Then they couldn't stop.

Before they knew it, they were sitting on the floor, holding onto themselves until the weight deep in their chest felt a lot lighter.

"Thanks. We really needed that." They said with a small smile, wiping away any tears they had left off their face. They got up from the floor, went back to the mirror, tidied themselves up, smiled at their reflection, and left.

They had a job to do.


End file.
